


Flash and Supergirl Basic Rewrite to make Barry and Kara eachother's main love interest

by Dagenspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagenspear/pseuds/Dagenspear
Summary: Okay, so I don't have a chemistry or character problem with Barry and Iris really at all. But I do like Barry and Kara more. I've toyed with the idea of their relationship in my head for awhile.And an idea struck me while I was thinking about Desmond and Penny in Lost, which was the couple I liked the most in that show. The thought was that Desmond and Penny spend the majority of their time apart and I thought how interesting would it be for 2 main characters on their respective shows to have their own stories go on but be in a relationship with eachother across their shows.There'd be no danger of romance taking over a show. No need for characters in their romance to be placed into any situation because the writers want to give them something to do. And no issues with the love interests being given little to do because they're the main character's of their own show. Here's the pitch:





	Flash and Supergirl Basic Rewrite to make Barry and Kara eachother's main love interest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't have a chemistry or character problem with Barry and Iris really at all. But I do like Barry and Kara more. I've toyed with the idea of their relationship in my head for awhile.
> 
> And an idea struck me while I was thinking about Desmond and Penny in Lost, which was the couple I liked the most in that show. The thought was that Desmond and Penny spend the majority of their time apart and I thought how interesting would it be for 2 main characters on their respective shows to have their own stories go on but be in a relationship with eachother across their shows.
> 
> There'd be no danger of romance taking over a show. No need for characters in their romance to be placed into any situation because the writers want to give them something to do. And no issues with the love interests being given little to do because they're the main character's of their own show. Here's the pitch:

We pick up in s3, 2 episodes dedicated to Flashpoint.

Then Barry comes back and through the time boom of Barry's time traveling, there's a few changes of course, mostly the same as in the show, with 1 big difference: Wally was raised with Joe and Francine took Iris. Iris has no relationship with Barry. But Barry and Wally are like brothers. Iris is still a part of the show. But the romance isn't there. Keep the Alchemy story etc. Barry spends some time getting past and accepting the idea that Iris isn't interested in him now. Savitar's threat isn't just against Iris now, but Barry's whole family.

Meanwhile on Supergirl: Kara and Jimmy have started dating. Spend a couple episodes on them, don't rush it away, but they eventually realize that they're not right for eachother. Mon-El, you can keep I guess, or maybe just outright make not Mon-El and Brainiac 5 instead, though you can keep Chris Wood in the role. Keep the main story of the season basically, I guess if you want to keep Mon-El. I didn't see much of s2.

Barry gets Kara for the crossover. They spend a lot of time together in that and find that they enjoy eachother's company. Barry tells Kara at the end of it after Cisco gives her the device that can let her hop into their universe that the device also has a holographic communicator, so they can talk if she wants to. She happily accepts.

Over the next several episodes there can be a few instances in their respective shows where there's a brief cameo of the other in the hologram talking to them at the end of every other episode or so, laughing, joking, telling eachother what happened.

Then Barry finds out that Savitar is him in Into The Speedforce. He doesn't tell anyone on the team and is feeling lost because of it. Then we get Duet, with some changes, like Music Meister not being a magic imp and no Mon-El and Iris angle. Barry tells Kara what he discovered. Throughout the episode they realize they have feelings for eachother and the kiss at the end is between them.

Hence Barry and Kara are a couple for the rest of their seasons. In The Once And Future Flash, Barry questions where Kara is in the future and is met with no response.

In Infantino Street, Barry would contact Kara and ask for her help and Kara would decline, saying she can't because of what's going on there. We would see the other side of this on the next Supergirl episode, which would be the penultimate episode of Supergirl's season.

I have ideas on how to change the finale of Flash, but for now, just make it so that he knew he would have to go into the speedforce and as Barry says his goodbye's, he's gives Cisco a recording of himself to give to Kara.

Okay, then in the Supergirl finale, she would've achieved her victory, etc. etc. Then a portal opens and Cisco emerges downtrodden and he would give the recording to Kara, where Barry would tell her that he loves her.

As a preference, I'd have Supergirl season 3 start a week earlier than it did.

Where we pick up in the next season is similar with Kara, but as a tweak, Kara isn't upset and angry entirely about Barry. Barry's loss, and she does see it as a death, is a sharp painful reminder of the fact that she feels like she will lose everyone in her life one day, because she lost almost everyone in her life before. Her pulling away is her distancing herself from them out of fear of losing them.

On Flash Barry is in the speedforce prison for 4 episodes and gets out at the end of ep 4.

Because Supergirl would've started a week early, this lines up Supergirl ep 6 Midvale with Flash ep 5. Flash ep 5 is Barry re acclimating to life mainly.

Barry would have a minor cameo in Supergirl ep 7. When Kara and Alex get back, Jjonn would tell them about a message from Cisco, about Barry being out. Kara is shocked, but numb, unwilling to accept it. By the end of the episode she does and goes to E-1 to see Barry.

The crossover would be something else not nazi related. But still evil versions of the main characters.

Same as before small cameos in eachothers episodes.

Barry reacts to Kara being beaten so badly by Reign after he's imprisoned. Though in my version he'd be outted as a meta and not able to go see her. He's angry and frustrated and this effects his emotions in prison, where he reacts badly. His arc in the season is mainly feeling powerless.

Kara when she wakes up (Which maybe she's unconscious for 2 episodes, not 1), reacts to Barry being in prison. Maybe she has a cameo in the next Flash episode.

And in what I would've done in the s3 Supergirl finale is have Supergirl "die" (meaning her kryptonian physiology reads as dead to human machines, but it's more a coma).

And in Flash Barry is given word of this and he breaks down, holding the ring he was gonna give her when he asked her to marry him.

I have other thoughts about the shows. Them reuniting etc. etc. But for now this is the story of the shows as we would've seen so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
